


Irresponsible Bedtime Plisetsky

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Their bedtimes aren't the most compatible, but Yuri thinks he and Otabek are making an awfully good go of it.





	Irresponsible Bedtime Plisetsky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "Otabek in their living room holding a hand-written note that says "don't wait up". 
> 
> Disney hotel roommate did not care at all how long I leave the light on which I was eternally grateful for as her bedtime is way earlier than mine.

Otabek was out cold on the couch when Yuri came in, making him roll his eyes. The television was still on, washing Otabek out in blues and yellows, and that idiot even had the note telling him not to wait up in his half-curled hand. Yuri had known he'd be out late with Victor, Victor was always the worst about getting anywhere on time much less promotional interviews where he could gush as much as he wanted about his perfect husband and life. Jerk.

"Hey," Yuri said, leaning over Otabek, and Otabek's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, heavy and glazed with sleep.

"Oh," he said, voice thick with relief. "You're home. Was havin' such a weird dream…"

"That's because you're sleeping on the couch like I expressly told you not to," Yuri snorted. "Get up and go to bed, stupid."

Otabek whined, actually whined low in his throat, which was cute because he only ever did it when he was entirely exhausted. It was much less cute how Yuri had to drag him physically from the couch, his new height advantage barely any help at all against Otabek's solid low center of gravity, like a cat who didn't want to be moved.

Even once he had him in their bedroom, Otabek stubbornly refused to go back to sleep while Yuri took a quick shower. When he came out of the bathroom, Otabek was leaning so heavily against the headboard, eyes drooping, and Yuri clicked his tongue as he tugged on an oversized T-shirt to crawl into bed beside him.

"Why are you like this?" Yuri asked as if exasperated, but truthfully he liked the attention of Otabek waiting for him, of settling down together at the same time, Otabek curled snugly along Yuri's back, nosing aside Yuri's damp hair to kiss the back of his neck.

"Used my shower gel," Otabek accused, snuffling Yuri's neck more deliberately. Yuri didn't bother hiding the smile since Otabek couldn't see his face anyway. He liked smelling like Otabek, and really liked how much Otabek liked it, arm heavy over Yuri's waist to draw them closer, nested parentheses sharing the same warm dent in Yuri's blankets.

Their natural bedtimes were not exactly compatible, Otabek's much earlier than Yuri's, but Yuri liked this time of day almost the best, scrolling through his phone to wind down, Otabek completely unbothered by the light still on or Yuri's small movements. Yuri was amused and mildly envious of the way Otabek could drop off to sleep almost immediately and nearly always snored at the start. They were soft and nasal, and Otabek had staunchly insisted he did not snore at all until Yuri had recorded him and posted it to the group chat to shame him.

An hour later, Yuri ran out of SNS to troll and clicked his phone dark, making sure it was securely plugged into to charge before flipping off his bedside lamp. Then, instead of going to sleep like he obviously should, Yuri engaged in his actual favorite part of their routine, which was to roll over under Otabek's arm and kiss him back awake, lazy and warm, and then to keep kissing him until Otabek's hands were under his T-shirt and tight on his skin.

And if Otabek was a little overtired in the morning, well. Yuri had told him not to wait up, after all.


End file.
